1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image input apparatus and to a method for preventing forgery of image data.
2. Related Background Art
Image input systems which convert an image to digital image data should be capable of providing high definition image at low cost. Accordingly, there has been developed image input apparatus which is capable of producing a high definition image with highly efficient coding.
Prior input apparatus which processed analog image signals were not subject to easy forgery. However, recently developed digital image input systems which process images in digital form have been subject to easy forgery. As a result, the credibility of the output image data is weakened.